


The Red Wizardess and the Dwarven King

by Kukkurukuu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukkurukuu/pseuds/Kukkurukuu
Summary: This is a story about a certain Red Wizardess. She meets the company of Thorin Oakenshield. But what will their future hold for them? Will the wizardess finally find safety in the arms of the dwarven king, or will everything crumble apart?
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, nice to have You here! I hope You are able to enjoy this story. I apologize for grammar errors in advance. English is not my first language. I will update this story whenever I have the time to do that!  
> Enjoy the story! :-)  
> (Not every chapter deals with mature-themes, but I rated this mature for the future!! :D )

**Chapter 1 - The arrival**

In the light of the setting Sun, she made her way toward Rivendell. Her red cape elegantly descended from her shoulders, covering her small frame almost entirely, the rim of it fluttering ever so lightly behind the woman, and the hood of it creating a shade upon her E/C eyes. Her walking stick, which had a beautiful blood red ruby at the tip of it, gently gave away a faint clack whenever she took a step. 

  
She took the hood off her head, the hood now settling onto her shoulders. Her feet hurt from the long days of walking and she was looking forward spending at least one day sitting in the libraries and gardens of Rivendell, sipping some elvish wine and healing her wounds in peace. It sure had been a long time since she last visited Lord Elrond and his kin in Rivendell. In fact, she wasn’t here by accident this time. A certain grey wizard sent her an invitation, just days before. Her black raven had delivered his message. 

**_Some days before, in the camp of the Company_ **

As Balin went about telling a tale about the Battle of Moria, Thorin watched the stars in the sky. A single raven flew above their camp. He stared at the bird while it circled around, as if it was looking for something. The Moon illuminated the raven, making a red ruby ring attached to its leg visible to Thorin. Thorin found this amusing but didn’t have time to give it another thought as Balin finished his story. Thorin turned around, finding all the dwarves staring at him. 

After an hour or so, they all settled down for the night. Only Bilbo,Thorin and Gandalf were awake, sitting near the warm fire, as the black raven flew by and landed on a stone near Gandalf. Only now did Thorin notice that the bird was carrying a small letter. Gandalf seemed to be friends with the bird since he took the letter peacefully when the bird offered it. The bird shook its head and stared directly into Bilbo’s eyes. The poor hobbit cleared his throat, expecting Gandalf to explain the situation. Thorin shifted his gaze from the bird to the wizard.

-”What’s the meaning of this?”, he asked rather angrily, demanding an answer. Gandalf did not answer, as he was busy reading the message. He muttered in an ancient language, which neither Thorin nor Bilbo understood. 

-”I hate how that bird is peering at me, Gandalf please, could you tell us what is going on?”, Bilbo whispered with an unease tone in his voice. Finally Gandalf looked at the two. 

-”Don’t worry...”, Gandalf said to Thorin, “..This is a letter from an old friend of mine, she’s interested in joining your company”, Gandalf smiled. 

-”I will not put up with an another mouth to feed and a soul to protect!”, Thorin half-whispered, half-yelled to the wizard. He didn’t want the other dwarves to wake up. Gandalf left out a quiet laugh, bringing his pipe to his lips, then creating colourful rings of smoke. This amused Bilbo and annoyed Thorin. 

-”I believe she does not need protection. She is highly intelligent and powerful, despite her young age”, Gandalf told them, picking up a piece of charcoal in order to write an answer to the woman. 

-”She. Is. A. Female”, Thorin stated slowly. “Is she a human?”, Bilbo quickly asked, ignoring Thorin’s grumpy statement, causing the dwarven king to huff. Bilbo gave him an apologetic look. 

-”She is”, Gandalf started, before Thorin muttered something about humans being a burden in Khuzdûl. “But she is also much more”, he smiled again, the mysterious smirk of his climbing up to his features. He rolled the letter he had been writing into a small scroll, before handing it over to the raven with the red ruby ring. The raven took it with its peak, waiting for Gandalf’s orders to fly back to its owner.

-”As I told Bilbo before, there are indeed other wizards in the Middle-Earth. But I seem to have forgotten to mention the young wizardess. Oh, I truly am getting old. She is the red wizardess”, he pointed at the rubies on the raven’s ring. This information seemed to spark interest in Thorin. Gandalf whispered something to the raven and the raven set off to the direction they’d be heading in the morning. 

-”What is she capable of?”, Thorin looked to Gandalf. “Why should I allow her to risk her life for the sake of our task?”, Thorin asked him. Gandalf thought he heard a little worry in the dwarven king’s voice. Maybe he was just imagining things. Still his smile widened a little.

-”Well, as I told you, she does not need protection. She actually is an excellent fighter, a marvellous healer and a fantastic animal whisperer”, Gandalf named a few of her features. “She is also rather small in size, she does not have an appetite of a dwarf-miner if you are still worried about the food supplies”, Gandalf jokingly said, earning a frustrated eye roll from Thorin. 

-”When is she joining our company?”, Thorin gazed to his kin. They were fast asleep. He gazed his nephews. “And how do I know I can trust her being around those who I care the most?”, he looked back to Gandalf.

-”I know that you will trust her, once you two meet”, Gandalf said, preparing his bedroll. The old wizard laid down, pulling his pointy hat down to cover his eyes. 

-”And how can you know that?”, Thorin doubtfully questioned. 

-”You allowed me to reveal her our current location without any resistance”, Gandalf laughed, and before Thorin could say anything the old man was sleeping. Thorin kept watch for the rest of the night.

  
  


**_The Last Homely House, Rivendell_ **

Y/N was enjoying the fresh evening air in one of the many gardens of Rivendell, that was until she heard a sound of an Elven trumpet. “That must be them”, she said out loud and begun to walk towards her assigned room. She walked assisted by her walking stick, the black raven trailing behind her. On her way, she crossed a bridge where she had a clear sight to the scene occurring at the first stairs of Rivendell. She saw Gandalf and Lord Elrond discussing together and a rather interesting looking group of dwarves. One of the dwarves, the tallest one, was apart from the group. 

She immediately recognized him. He was Thorin Oakenshield. Oh, now the dwarves were heading towards the halls. She picked up her pace, not wanting to miss dinner which was, without a doubt, offered to the dwarves. They basically rushed inside.

She gazed the group once more before disappearing into the building, her eyes landing on Thorin. He was already staring at her. She smiled warmly to him, turned her head away and walked into the corridors of Rivendell.

“Well, in that case lead on”, Glóin said to Lord Elrond , the dwarves excited for the promised food. As they made their way towards the corridors of Rivendell, Thorin’s eyes caught a sight of something shiny and red not too far away from the company. He turned his head, seeing a female walking over a bridge. She had H/L, H/C locks framing her face, a red, Elven made tunic and a walking stick with a red gem that shimmered as the rays of the evening Sun hit it. 

The woman turned her head, looking straight into Thorin’s blue eyes. Her gaze felt piercing even from so far away, her smile sending shivers down Thorin’s spine. He couldn’t do anything but stare at her, making him almost bump into the elf leading them, which made his nephews giggle quietly behind him. He snapped out of his haze when the woman disappeared into the building ahead of her. He blinked a couple of times, turning his gaze towards his nephews, giving them a warning look. The boys still smiled wickedly. Thorin did not give them another thought. He felt something inside of him shift. As if someone had set a small fire inside of him and it begun to warm him up.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2 - At your service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizardess meets the company for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is the second chapter. The third chapter will include more conversation and little more moments between Thorin and the wizardess! Enjoy this chapter! :)

**Chapter 2 - At your service**

**Rivendell**

Y/N left her room, wearing an ivory gown, which was down to her knees, a pair of shiny black shoes and around her neck she had a golden necklace. She didn’t hurry at all, even though she knew the dinner had already begun. Her walking stick’s impact with the marble floor filled the empty hallways with clacking. She opened the door leading to the dining area, the patio, immediately hearing Bofur’s singing. Not much after, she heard the other dwarves join him. 

Y/N smiled. Oh, what kind of a chaos has she put herself into? She walked towards the dining folk, walking up the first few steps of the stone stairs before halting, the scene now laying before her eyes. Bofur dancing on a stool, the rest of the dwarves throwing food around, the elves were shocked by the mayhem in front of them, Gandalf trying to act as if nothing was happening and Thorin standing a little farther away from the rest of the dwarves, satisfied smile upon his face. 

As the dwarves finished singing, they threw even more food and laughed even louder. As Y/N walked up the stairs, a bread roll was thrown towards her. When her eyes caught the sight of the bread, her hand automatically raised her walking stick up. The bread roll was pierced by the walking stick. Her act was not left unnoticed. Thorin had noticed the woman being under attack, now ordering his kin to calm down with a booming voice. Everyone in the area fell silent. And everyone looked to the direction the dwarven king was looking at. 

**Some minutes before, the dinner has just started**

-“I don’t like green food”, Ori whined to Dori.

The dwarves weren’t very fond of the food which had been offered to them. Gladly they had wine, lots and lots of wine. The musicians played elven tunes with harps and flutes, as Gandalf and Elrond walked to the patio, Thorin following them. They sat down. As the dwarves were laughing at poor Kíli who didn’t spot the difference between female and male elves, Gandalf, Thorin and Elrond had a conversation. Elrond held Orcrist, explaining the history of the sword. He handed it to Thorin. 

-“May it serve you well”, he said and Thorin nodded gratefully. He then took Glamdring, telling the history of it as well. 

-”How did you come by these?”, Elrond looked at Gandalf.

-”We found them in a troll-hoard on the Great East Road”, Gandalf answered. 

Thorin excused himself when Elrond asked about their location before Rivendell. He moved next to his company.

-”Thirteen dwarves and a halfling. Strange travelling companions, Gandalf”, Elrond hummed.

-”These are the descendants of the house of Durín”, Gandalf mentioned. 

-”And this company is not complete yet, we are still missing one person, my friend”, Gandalf sipped the wine, gazing the feasting company.

-”Ah, Y/N, right? The Red Wizardess. As if your company wasn’t noteworthy yet”, Elrond laughed. 

-”Oh, I am sure she will not stand out”, Gandalf said jokingly.

-”She is late”, Elrond said. “As usual”, Gandalf hummed, sipping more wine.

Suddenly, Bofur started to sing. Everyone turned their heads to the dancing and singing dwarf, who was soon joined by his kin. Thorin smiled, taking a sip from a flask, as he watched his company. A single bread roll flew between Gandalf and Elrond, starting the food fight. Gandalf cleared his throat, stuffing his mouth with more food, as if nothing was happening. The dwarves continued their food fight. Kíli threw a bread roll with force towards the stairs Y/N was just now climbing up. He noticed the female, cursing in Khuzdûl. But the bread never made contact with the female. Instead it was pierced by her walking stick with ruby on the tip of it. Thorin noticed Kili looking at something, and when turning his head, he saw the female and the pierced bread roll.

-”Stop!”, Thorin roared. Every one of the dwarves froze, Bilbo sitting in the middle of them, eyes as wide as a pair of teacups. Thorin was still looking at the female, causing everyone looked at her and the pierced bread. She calmly lowered down her walking stick, removing the bread. She then calmly walked towards the dwarven prince, her E/C eyes locked into his. Kíli cleared his throat, opening his mouth to apologize from the female. But before he said anything, the female threw the bread roll at him. 

The bread made contact with Kíli’s forehead before dropping onto ground. Kíli couldn't do nothing but watch the female, he was so confused. The dwarves took in the sight before them. A young-looking female, who wasn’t a lot taller than an average Hobbit, just threw a bread at the heir of Durin. The female then walked to Thorin. The king looked down to the woman.

-”Y/N, at your service”.


	3. Chapter 3 - New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the wizardess befriends the company. But will Thorin allow her to become a part of it? How about the strange feeling Thorin has in his chest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Still in Rivendell! Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)

**Chapter 3 - New friends**

**Dinner**

-”Y/N, at your service”.

She bowed to the dwarven king. Thorin stared at her with his blue eyes. The woman now regained her posture, looking into his eyes with her bright E/C ones. The shorter female reached Thorin only up to his chest, her small frame appearing fragile but judging by her actions before, throwing the bread at Kíli’s head, there was much more power in her than it appeared.

-”You just threw me with a bread!”, Kíli suddenly shouted. The woman turned to look at him.

-”Didn’t you throw it at me first, Kíli, son of Víli, brother of Fíli?”, she asked him with a sly smirk. She then calmly walked past the dwarves, heading to Gandalf and Elrond. Thorin looked at his stunned kin, waving his hand as a signal to sit down. The elves continued playing their instruments, a couple of them cleaning up the mess dwarves had made. 

-”Olórin”, Y/N said as she reached Gandalf. She handed him her delicate, S/C, hand, and Gandalf placed a small peck onto it. “Finally we meet again”, she smiled to him before taking a seat next to him, greeting Elrond with a nod. 

-”Manwa… Lovely to see you, we have been waiting for you”, Gandalf said with a smile. He poured her some wine, motioning Thorin to come sit with them. The dwarf walked to the table, sitting down next to Y/N. The rest of the dwarves quietly left the patio to set up their accomodation. Y/N turned her gaze to Thorin who avoided looking her into her eyes. Y/N sipped her wine.

-”So, master Thorin. Has Gandalf told you I’ll be joining your company?”, she asked with a smile.

-”Has someone promised you’d join us?”, Thorin spat at her, finally looking at her smiling face. Oh, how beautiful she looked in her dress, in the shiny jewellery she was wearing, how pretty her face was as she smiled at him… Thorin caught himself in these thoughts. He cleared his throat. 

-”Our guest is very dangerous, could you risk your life for the sake of it?”, he looked at her walking stick. “And if you’re suffering from a past trauma, I won’t have you as a burden for us”, he looked to Gandalf, expecting him to say something, but he was in a deep conversation with Elrond. Y/N grabbed her walking stick. All of a sudden, she pulled out a small, thin sword from it. The sword had the ruby on the tip of it, the rest of the stick was the scabbard. She winked at him.

-”Don’t judge the horse by its rider, Thorin. I promise you, I’ll take care of myself”, she tucked the sword back into the scabbard. It now appeared as a walking stick. Y/N didn’t mind Thorin’s negative and grumpy attitude, she found it rather exciting. Her raven flew by them, took a seat from a branch and fell asleep. They both turned to look at the bird.

_-”I hate that bird…”,_ Thorin thought. Y/N turned to look at him.

-”Please don’t hate my bird, he is very sensitive”, Y/N said. Thorin turned to her. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. “Did you… Did you just read my thoughts?”, he asked hesitantly.

-”Yes, I am sorry, sometimes I do it by accident”, she giggled. “I promise to not do it again”, she continued. Thorin wondered if she had heard his thoughts of her earlier. He cleared his throat again. 

-”If you’ll excuse me, I must go to my company now. I will consider your involvement, I shall inform you of my decision later”, he said calmly, stood up, nodded to the older males and headed off. Gandalf and Elrond turned to Y/N. 

-”So what do you think? Are you still interested?”, Gandalf asked her. She nodded. Gandalf smiled shortly. “I’m sure you’ll be a great benefit for them, Manwa”, Elrond said. Y/N smiled to him. “My lord, I know that. And apropos, please make sure there is enough wine in your kitchen for at least two weeks”; she smiled to the men, stood up and walked off to her room. Gandalf and Elrond were left sitting alone. 

-”My friend, I must talk to you about a certain map...”; Gandalf said.

**Later that week, Midsummer’s Eve**

-”Fíli and Kíli, come back at this instant!”

A female scream was heard near of one of the many fountains of Rivendell, echoing all over the garden next to it. Soon it was followed by the screams of the princes. In the garden, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were discussing about Thráin’s map, when they heard the screams. All three turned to look at the direction of the fountain and what they saw would’ve scared the most bravest of the fighters to death. 

There, not too far away from the fountain, the princes were floating in the air, upside down. Their escape from the angry wizardess had ended rather quickly, since the, now drenched, wizardess was dangling them in the air.

-”Y/N, please we didn’t mean any harm”, Kíli started, as the woman moved them closer to the fountain.

-”Yeah, really, we just thought that the day was so warm you could’ve used a nice, cool dip in the fountain”, Fíli continued. 

-”And could I say my lady, your frame looks even more fantastic when in wet clothing”, Kíli said and wiggled his eyebrows. Fíli repeated his brothers actions, agreeing with him.

-”Oh, leave it be you flirty dwarves”, Y/N said. And with that, the brothers fell into the fountain where they had thrown Y/N. Water splashing everywhere, Dwalin, Balin and Thorin walked up to the trio. Fíli and Kíli emerged from under the water with wide smiles on their faces. Balin was smiling warmly, he was pleased that Y/N was being welcomed into their company. Dwalin rolled his eyes and Thorin rubbed his forehead.

-”Fíli, Kíli, come out from the fountain”, Thorin said to his nephews. The brothers quickly jumped out from the water, as drenched as Y/N. They smiled widely. Y/N had hard time trying not to laugh at their messy hair and ruined braids. 

-”Get changed you three. Y/N, Lord Elrond and Gandalf want you to join us in an hour. It's about the map”, Thorin explained. Y/N cleared her throat. “I shall be there, Thorin”, she smiled, squeezing some water off of her red tunic. The tunic, drenched in water, hugged her curves rather tightly. Thorin felt his cheeks warm up, as he watched her bend over to grab her walking stick off the ground. She then smiled to him, walking off to change clothes.

Thorin felt his nephews nudge him as they walked past.

-”Quite lovely, right?”, the brothers teased their uncle, who rolled his eyes and drove them away. He then turned to look at Balin, who was smiling composedly, and Dwalin, who looked grumpy, as usual. Thorin looked to the ground, noticing the strange feeling in his chest yet again.

-”Thorin, everything good?”, Balin asked him. Thorin nodded. The strange feeling in his chest had enlarged during the past few days. He put his hand onto his chest, feeling his heartbeat. It felt normal, maybe a little faster but it could’ve been just the stress from the guest. He shook his head and turned around to walk to their accommodation.

-”We should get the map and the key”, he said and begun to walk. Dwalin and Balin followed him. Thorin couldn’t shake away the strange feeling in his chest. He asked Balin if the older man thought it could be something dangerous. But the white-headed dwarf laughed a little.

-”Thorin dearest, I’m sure it has nothing to do with your health”, he answered. “The only ones who should be worried about their well-being are your nephews, they should think twice before messing with a wizardess”, he laughed. _“Wizardess”,_ Thorin thought. The feeling in his chest felt tighter and warmer. Was he going crazy? He sighed.

-”I’m just glad she keeps those two busy”, he said.


	4. Chapter 4 - Destinies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guests come and visit Y/N. Who are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> The new chapter is finally here!  
> Hope you enjoy it! :-)

**Chapter 4 - Destinies**

**The room of the wizardess**

Droplets and small bonds of water were scattering the halls of Rivendell behind the woman, as she walked into her room, still drenched due to the prank the dwarven princes had pulled on her earlier. She smiled. She had gotten closer with the two princes lately, she basically had become their babysitter. Other dwarves in the company didn’t mind her being, but for now, they had kept it to themselves a lot. The little halfling amongst them had instantly liked Y/N, they had a lot in common. They both liked books and tea. 

Y/N had spent evenings with the dwarves but even being as tameless and foul-mouthed as she was, she still adored her own privacy and slept alone in her room. She didn’t want to interrupt any deep conversations the company was having by themselves. But above all, she had had mixed feelings about the quest. Something deep within her told her to join them weeks earlier, and that something had grown larger day by day. But she still wasn’t sure if she was destined to help the dwarves reclaim their home, Erebor. The future she had once seen so bright, had now blurred. 

Y/N opened the large door leading into her room, the handle feeling cold and heavy against her warm, small hand. She closed and locked the door. Then she threw her walking stick onto the ivory-coloured satin sheets on the bed, then removed her wet clothes and threw them onto the floor. 

She then grabbed her soft towel from the wardrobe beside the bead and dried her H/C, H/L, locks with it. She opened another door of the wardrobe, revealing a vast range of elven-made gowns, tunics, trousers and foot-wear. She put the towel aside, letting her hair dry naturally. She chose a long, royal-blue gown and boots to match. She put on the gown and looked herself from the mirror. She let her delicate hands caress her sides and slide all the way down her hips. Her breasts were covered by lacey-fabric,which was so thin it was almost see-through. She turned around to see how the gown fit her from behind. Her upper back was left exposed, so were her shoulders, and the gown fit her perfectly. 

She slipped on her shoes and walked toward a desk, sitting on a chair beside it. She looked at her crazy hair from the mirror standing on the table. She begun to comb her hair. She closed her eyes as she de-tangled her locks. Suddenly someone took the comb out of her hands, and began to work her hair on behalf of her. She let her hands fall down, them now landing in her lap.She leaned back against the person behind her and sighed. She opened her eyes, looking at the person through the mirror.

-”Hello Yavanna”, Y/N said.

-”Sweet little Manwa, you’ve let your hair get ruined”, Yavanna scolded.

Y/N laughed.

-”Please blame Fíli and Kíli, your honor”, Y/N smiled. “May I ask, why have you come to visit me, why now?”, she asked.

-”I came not alone”, Yavanna said and gazed towards the window board under the large window. There was her husband, Aulë, smith of the Valar, the one who created the race of dwarves, because he was impatient to wait for the children of Ilúvatar to appear. Among dwarves, he is known as Mahal. Y/N gazed to Aulë, instantly standing up from her seat, causing Yavanna to drop the comb she was holding. 

-”I have been waiting for you”, Y/N said and took steps towards Aulë. She took his much larger hands into her own, kneeling down before him.

-”Tell me, what does my future hold for me, I see it no more and it frightens me”, she said to him, looking him into his eyes. “Tell me what do you see”, she continued. Aulë closed his eyes, so did Y/N. The room fell silent, you couldn’t even hear Yavanna setting the comb down onto the desk. 

Aulë opened his eyes, let go of Y/N hands and helped her to get up.

-”Manwa. You have many destinies, but only one of them can become true. I cannot tell you which one, and neither can you. They were all misty and…”, he stopped and swallowed. Y/N looked at him.

-”I’ve seen it too, I don’t have much time left”, she said with a quiet voice. 

Aulë continued.

-”I’m afraid that is true. We can't be certain when you shall move far to the West to live with us again, but my dear, it is not your time yet. It is time for you to help a certain company to reclaim their home”, Aulë said, caressing Y/N cheek with his hand. 

-”Your future has a place for a king”, he continued. "A king who shall once more become the leader of the greatest line among the dwarves", he said.

-”Thorin..”, Y/N whispered and looked to the marble floor under their feet. “But what do you mean?”, she asked, looking back into his eyes.

-”Yet I can’t tell you more, the farther you go, the closer to the resolution you get, dear”, Aulë said and backed off. He nodded to Yavanna, who walked next to him, but not before she had planted a warm kiss on top of Y/N’s head.

-”Manwa, till the next time we’ll meet”, the couple waved to her and she closed her eyes and bowed to them. 

**They are a** **lmost late**

When she opened her eyes, she was laying on the cold floor. She slowly got up. She stretched her arms up and looked herself through the mirror. There was a small flower tucked into her hair. She smiled and thought of the Valar who visited her. She straightened the wrinkles on her gown and walked towards her bed to get the walking stick.

Then someone faintly knocked on the door. Since she didn’t answer right away, there was an another knock. And then third. And fourth. Finally there was a voice.

-”Y/N? You in there?”, a musky, deep baritone voice said. “Thorin”, Y/N thought.

-”Y/N, we’re almost late, hurry up and…”, Thorin didn’t finish his sentence as the door was flown open, almost making an impact with his nose. The wizardess stepped out of her room, peering Thorin up and down with a fiendish smile. She noticed they were wearing same colour.

-”Look, we’re matching!”, she cheerfully said to him. Thorin looked at her, his face heating up. He turned around with a huff, as if he was not interested in her revealing, Durín-blue gown.. “Let’s go, others are probably waiting for us”, he grunted. Y/N let out a giggle and hurried to catch him. They walked through the gardens, along the stone paths to reach the balcony. The Moon was already climbing up to the sky, and the Sun was climbing down. The last lights of the day illuminated Y/N’s gown and made it almost twinkle. Thorin looked at her.

-”Y/N”, he said and the female looked at him. “Yes?”, she asked with a joyful voice.

Thorin hesitated a little, trying to find the right words. 

-”Y/N, I..”, he cleared his throat. “I am allowing you to join my company, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield”, he said quickly and turned his gaze forward. Y/N smiled and thanked him.  
She then gazed at one of the balconies of Rivendell above them and she could swear she saw Yavanna and Aulë there looking at them, smiling. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5 - Time to leave. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the company's last night in Rivendell. A lot of smiles are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally the fifth chapter is finished. It has been so hectic lately, sorry to keep you waiting! Finally, we get a little insight to our wizardess.  
> Enjoy the chapter! =)

**Chapter 5 - Time to leave. Together.**

**_Midnight_ **

He was standing alone, on a cliff, mist surrounding him, cold wind making him shiver and the darkness around him seemed to have swallowed every drop of light from the World. Suddenly, a thick cloud of smoke mixed with the mist around him, making his eyes tingle and his breathing halt. He tried to scream but no sound left his throat. He panicked and leaned his back against the mountain. A door opened and he fell for a long time, deep down, into the core of the mountain.  
  
He made an impact with the stone floor. Rising up, he could see that he was surrounded with infinite stacks of gold and other valuables. He rose up, took a handful of gold and admired it with a gleam in his eyes. Only now did he notice his hand. It was not a hand of a dwarf. It was not a hand of a man. It was a claw of a dragon. He dropped the gold. The bits and coins tinkled when they hit the solid ground.  
  
He turned around. He faced a silver goblet and saw his reflection. What he saw there, was not a dwarf, neither a human, it was a dragon. He had become a greedy, cruel, fire spitting dragon. Droplets of blood started to fall on top of him, causing him to look up. There he saw his companions, now dead and bloody, dropping on top of him, one after another. They landed onto the ground with a thud and he screamed before the darkness surrounded him once again.

-”Thorin”, a weak voice of a woman called him from the darkness. As he turned to face the direction where the voice had come from, a scorched and bloody hand emerged from the void.

Then he woke up.

**_The last night in Rivendell_ **

  
Thorin woke up from his slumber, his forehead sweaty and his breathing quick. He calmed down his breathing and rubbed his eyes. It was just a dream. He gazed to his company, which was still very lively chatting around their campfire. They were all okay, eating, drinking and joking around. Even Y/N had ended up spending the night with the dwarves. 

With a gleam in her eyes, the wizardess was telling a story to the dwarves. She had a silk blanket wrapped around her to protect her from the coldness of the night. Her voice was enthusiastic as she told the dwarves about her past shenanigans.

-”And there I was, facing the humongous beast. Then I jumped on top of a rock and raised my sword, while my companions were trying to fight off the beast’s minions. And I jumped and..”, she paused.   
  


-”And then what? Did ya slay the beast?”, Bofur asked. Other dwarves were also eager to hear the ending. Bilbo was not so eager, he was busy wondering would they encounter a beast as great as in Y/N’s story.   
  


-”And then… I cut off his head!”, she screamed, slamming her hand against the ground, the sudden noise startling the dwarves first, but quickly they cheered and laughed.

-”That’s our lass”, one said. “Would not expect less from a wizardess”, said other. They laughed together, before Kili and Fili began to tell, a obviously made up, story about a two-headed rabbit they had seen in the Shire. Y/N excused herself, stood up and began to walk back into her room to sleep. She walked past Thorin and stopped.  
  


-”I see you’re awake”, she said, turning to him.   
  


-”You lot woke me up..”, he grunted and turned his gaze towards the tips of his boots. His arms crossed over his chest, his back was against a wall made of stone and his long hair framed his tired face. Y/N’s mouth turned into an apologetic smile. A cold, late summer breeze blew between them, making the petite and delicate wizardess shiver a little. She wrapped her blanket tighter around her form and turned to leave. 

  
-”Let me walk with you”, was all she heard in her head, before she turned back around to look at Thorin, who as now rising up from his seat, grabbing his coat simultaneously. Y/N raised her eyebrows and Thorin repeated her actions.  
  
-”I knew you were listening”, he said, his face straight. He walked past her, assuming that she’d follow him eventually. The woman hummed shortly and followed his footsteps quickly, her smaller feet making her slower than the dwarf. Their leave was not left unnoticed. Balin’s eyes followed the pair but quickly lost them when they disappeared behind a staircase. He smiled, turning his gaze back to the other dwarves.  
  
  
**_In a garden  
_**  
  
Thorin and Y/N walked for a moment, before Y/N insisted that they’d stop to look at the stars high up in the night sky. She told Thorin what the different asterisms meant and how one could even tell the exact month from the stars. She told him why the starlight was so important to the Eldar and also why she adored it. While some could see the starlight cold and distant, it gave security in the darkness of the night. 

  
She had babbled about the stars for good fifteen minutes before Thorin dared to interrupt her. He found it captivating how someone could’ve become so fascinated by something so distant. The cold breeze blew once again, making Y/N’s H/C locks wave in the air. The woman raised her hands onto her face in order to cover her cheeks from the cold.  
  
-”Autumn is coming closer”, she said to him, lifting her gaze to meet his eyes.

  
-”Aye, that’s why we’re leaving tomorrow”, he said, lowering his voice, barely whispering now. He didn’t want anyone outside of their company to be aware of their plans.  
  
-”Oh, two weeks went by so quickly. It feels like yesterday I sent a letter to Gandalf”, the wizardess laughed. She sat down on a nearby bench, motioning Thorin to join her. He calmly walked to her, sitting next to the woman, avoiding any skin contact with her. He looked far into the distance, silence fell over them. Finally, the king spoke first.  
  
-”I cannot guarantee your safety after tomorrow night”, he said with a deep voice, not letting his emotions to show. The wizardess nodded to him, indicating that she was aware of that.   
  
-”Obviously you cannot, we don’t know what lies ahead of us”, she stated. “I am willing to risk myself to reclaim your kingdom”, she added, her eyes looking up into the stars and the Moon.   
  
-”Why are you coming with us? Risking your life for us?”, Thorin asked, turning his blue gaze to the woman next to him. Her skin glowing in the starlight, she turned to him. She cleared her throat, shifting in her place, trying to think of the right words.  
  
-”Because I was asked to. Aulë asked me to keep you safe and guard you during your journey”, she answered him. Her eyes darted to her left, she avoided looking into Thorin’s eyes. Thorin blinked a few times.  
  
-”Mahal… Mahal asked you to…”, he was short on words.   
  
-”Yes. And now that you know the truth, you better trust me a hundred percent. I will cut my hair off if we don’t succeed”, she jokingly said, knowing how important of a factor hair was for dwarves. Thorin stuttered for a second, before scoffing. His lips curled into a smile.  
  
-”My friend, it is a great honor to have you as a part of our company”, he said, standing up. Something shifted again within Thorin’s chest and he turned to the woman who was still smiling, ever so beautifully to him. He smiled back to her.  
  
-”Goodnight Y/N”, he said.

-”Goodnight Thorin Oakenshield”, she said, stood and walked away from him. Thorin returned to his lads, his thoughts racing. The fluttering in his chest had yet again stopped.  
  
  
**_The tomorrow evening_  
  
  
** Every dwarf and a hobbit had their rucksacks packed and they were waiting for Y/N to signal them it would be safe to get going. The White Council was about to meet in a balcony farther away from them. Y/N sensed Lady Galadriel and Saruman the White and nodded to the dwarves and Bilbo. They quickly but quietly ran away from Rivendell, towards the Misty Mountains. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Thunder Fights and embraces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Rivendell to The Misty Mountains has our company found their way.  
> But will they see the next dawn of a day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> How nice that you read this! :-)  
> Enjoy the chapter, the word "walking stick" appears about 190 times! :-D

**Chapter 6 - Thunder Fights and embraces  
**   
  


**_In the Misty Mountains’ cold  
_**  
  
The wind was howling in their ears as they marched forward, their wet shoes colliding with the slippery rock of the Misty Mountains. Y/N held her walking stick in her right hand, while her left one took a firm hold off the cold mountain stone. Even the dwarves around her struggled to move on. Bilbo was shivering behind her, and without a doubt, he was afraid. They had left without Gandalf, after all. She sensed that Bilbo had been close to Gandalf. And now they were led by a stubborn king, who hadn’t taken advice from the wizardess and sought cover from the thunder.   
  
  
-”Move on!”, shouted Thorin from the front of the line. And so they did. Y/N heard a grumble from the distance, but ended up ignoring it. It couldn’t be more than the thunder, and Mahal this exact the thunder was the biggest in years.  
  
  
Suddenly, she felt the ground moving under her feet. At the same moment, Bilbo almost slipped down the mountain side. He screamed which caused the company to halt. Y/N turned around and took a hold of Bilbo’s bag, while Dwalin grabbed his shoulder. The two yanked the hobbit backwards and steadied him.   
  
  
-”Are you hurt?”, Y/N asked Bilbo, who shook his head. She nodded to him and gazed at Dwalin who was frowning.   
  
  
-”We must find shelter!”, Thorin yelled and studied the mountain. Ah, yes, now they would seek shelter. Does he think they find shelter anywhere in a solid mountain? The wizardess was cussing bitterly in her thoughts when a faint, yet a closing sound of a flying object was heard.   
  
  
-”Look up!”, Dwalin screamed and so did they. A rock was flying towards them. Of course, Y/N thought. Stone Giants, that was the grumble she had heard only minutes before. The rock collided with the mountain, sending a lethal wave of rocks down.   
  
  
-”Take cover”, Thorin howled, and everyone pressed against the wet, cold and rough mountain. A thunder battle escalated in front of them, legends of stone giants became true before their eyes. Stones flew past them, on top of them and under them. Suddenly, the mountain parted under their feet.   
  
  
-”Hold on! We’re on one of them!”, Y/N shouted to others. She watched as Thorin and others were beginning to glide further away from them. She and Thorin locked their gazes together, both of them worried. Fíli tried to take Kíli’s hand but didn’t get it. As the stone giant stood up, Y/N lost her balance, barely landing on top of the narrow stone ledge, taking Bofur down with her. She saw the other giant nearing them.   
  
  
Thorin saw her struggle and gritted his teeth together. It had been only a day and a half since they left Rivendell, was their journey destined to end here, right now? He hated that thought. The land trembled under his feet once again, making him look up. There it was, a stone giant, nearing Y/N and the others. He called for her and Fíli, and they both jolted their heads up to look at him. He had his eyes on the giant. Fíli and Y/N turned their heads towards the beast, pure panic finding its way into their minds.  
  
  
-”Up, get up, now!, she commanded Bofur, who was still on top of her, and pushed him to help him up. Just in time they were securely against the wall, when the giants hit each other. The other part of the group, Thorin and the lads, managed to run into safety when the giant stumbled around. They were now out of sight of Y/N. The giant knocked out the other.  
  
  
Thorin saw the third giant throwing a rock at the one where Y/N and others were trapped at. The head of the giant flew above Thorin, making them again dodge the stone particles showering down the hill. He had lost the sight of them. When the giant went for a fall, he saw them again. The giant fell forward, passing Thorin and others by mere meters.The part where Y/N and others were standing, approached the stone wall with an alarming speed and force. He saw his other nephew and the woman’s terrified faces as they disappeared into the stone.   
  
  
-”No!”, he let his grief out, and the giant fell backwards. There was no sight of the others. He and the others looked down the mountain side, as the stone giant fell into the dark, unreachable bottom of the mountains.   
  
  
They ran forward. They reached the place the stone giant had collided with, and found the other half of the group alive. The relief he experienced was unearthly when he saw the wizardess and his nephew alive. A faint smile was upon his lips when he went to the wizardess, who was lying on the rocks next to his nephew. A little drop of blood was on her forehead.

  
-”You’re hurt, miss”, he said and pointed at her forehead.    
  


-”It’s nothing”, she answered, wiping off the blood. Thorin then interviewed his nephew about his condition. Fíli was okay. Y/N turned her gaze to the ruckus happening meters away from her. The others were trying to save Bilbo from falling into his death! She jumped up, holding her walking stick in her hands, and ran towards the group. “Bilbo hold on!”, she shouted on her way.   
  
  
She murmured a spell and Bilbo’s free hand went up on its own. It grabbed onto Ori’s palm. Thorin jumped down, hoisting the poor Hobbit upwards to save him from a fall. But the king’s foot slipped and now he was on the verge of death. Dwalin grabbed his right arm before the king fell. Y/N rushed to Thorin and knelt down, grabbing his left arm arm. Her walking stick rolled away, but she didn’t care. She held the king’s hand and with all her might, she tried to pull him up with Dwalin. They struggled but others soon helped them.   
  
  
They were all safe. All alive. Thorin made a comment about Bilbo being lost ever since he left the Shire behind. That really would have an effect on the burglar, Y/N thought. As she got up she tried to grab her walking stick. But it was nowhere to be found. The others walked a little ahead of her as she was searching for it.   
  
  
-”I swear it was right here, oh by my hair, where is it..”, she nags by herself. Walking to the edge, she saw a shimmering red stone a little further down the hill, on top of a ledge. There was her walking stick, almost within reach, yet so far. The woman knelt down and tried to reach for the object. She reached a little further and the tips of her slim finger scratched the wood. Almost, she thought.   
  
  
-”Come to mommy, dear”, she cooed, and got a hold of the walking stick.   
  
  
-”Yes!”, she celebrated, but too early. The rock under her knees was weak. Suddenly, it crumbled beneath her. A scream of horror escaped her lips as, for a split second, she saw the dark void beneath her. But before the rocky fall, a pair of arms took a firm hold around her hips and easily hoisted her away from the edge. Someone was now holding her, rapidly breathing behind her.  
  
  
-”You fool, going down there all by yourself?! What were you thinking?”, Thorin’s voice boomed into her ears. She turned around in his arms, those were still around her, and looked into his blue eyes with an apologetic look. Thorin let her go and told her to follow him. 

_**The Goblin Town**_ **  
** **  
  
  
** Here they are. Shoved around by smelly, filthy, disgusting goblins. They tried to fight back, which was nearly impossible without weapons of any sort. Y/N didn’t have a chance to cast a spell over the goblins, since they constantly tried to snatch her walking stick from her. She hid it under her red cape. Now a goblin tried to get inside of her cape.  
  
  
-”Get off of me you Valar forsaken creature!”, she screamed and kicked the creature away. Thorin saw her being harassed and wiggled his way towards the smaller female. He had a chance to put the hood of her cape over her head, just to conceal the fact that she was not a dwarf. As the goblins pushed them further into the town, Thorin took her hand and hid her behind him, not letting her disappear into the sea of goblins.   
  
  
-”Dwarves?”, questioned the Goblin King of his minion. The situation looked bad. Where is Bilbo? Y/N tried to peer around, but barely saw anything from under the hood.   
  
  
-”Search them!”, commanded the king of goblins. The hands of goblins were everywhere again. A goblin found Y/N’s walking stick and snatched it from her.   
She tried to run after the being, but Thorin stopped her by grabbing her shoulders.  
  
  
-”Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!”, the king screeched when they didn’t speak to him. Ori got visibly scared. The thief-minion pushed Ori out of his way.   
  
  
-”Master, my king, look what I have found on one of them!”, a coarse voice screamed and held up Y/N’s walking stick. The king’s eyes were instantly on the shiny ruby on the top. He took the object and studied it. He tried to touch the jewel, but pulled his finger away when the enchanted stone gave him an electric-like shock.   
  
  
-”A wizard! There is a wizard! Bring him forward, we start with him! You, fetch him!”, he ordered his minions. The minions took Y/N from Thorin’s grasp and Thorin cursed aloud in the tongue of dwarves. Thorin gazed at Balin, who shook his head.   
  
  
-”Well, well, never have we had a wizard for supper, right boys?” The goblin king laughed and other goblins cheered. Y/N looked at the king from under her hood, which was still covering her entirely. All of a sudden, a minion appeared behind her, and pulled the cape off, revealing her form. Her wet, H/C locks framed her face and her soaked clothes hugged her form tightly. Her fists curled up into balls. The goblins fell silent at the sight of a female. The wizardess looked at the king with a cold and daring look.   
  
  
-”A wizardess? This must be a joke”, spat the king and let out a snort.   
  
  
-”Are you challenging me, fattie?”, the wizardess spat back.  
  
  
-“Well, don’t get smart with me, you runt. Females have more fat on them!”, he stood up from his seat and took a dagger out, ready to slice the female into pieces. That was when Thorin stormed in between.   
  
  
-”Wait!”, he shout. The goblin king looked at him, it didn’t take much time for him to recognize Thorin , son of Thrain, son of Thror. He made smart comments about his current situation of not having a kingdom. He didn’t forget to mention the reward promised of Thorin’s head.   
  
  
-”An old enemy of yours…”, menaced the king. “The pale orc”, he continued. Thorin peered at him with a mean gaze. As the two were in a conversation, Y/N saw her chance to fetch her walking stick back. The king had foolishly placed it down, quite close to Thorin and Y/N. Silently, Y/N moved little by little towards the object in question.   
  
  
-”Kill them! Kill them all”, boomed goblin king’s voice. The goblins attacked the company, whipping and kicking them. Y/N dodged them, and made it to her walking stick. She casted a spell full of light, but an even greater, yet a similar spell came from behind her. She fell down, landing on her butt, since the force of the spell was so great. Structures fell and so did everyone else.   
  
  
-”Gandalf”, she said in her mind to the old friend.   
  
  
-”Yes, Manwa”, a calm voice answered her. Gandalf came out of the shadows, and Y/N stood up. The rest of the company and the goblins followed her actions. Then, a fight erupted.  
  
  
  
 _ **On the run**_  
  
  
  
They ran in the labyrinth-like Goblin Town for a long time, which felt like ages. Slashing and cursing goblins really started to have an effect on them. They were now on a bridge, surrounded by goblins and the “fattie”-one, as Y/N now called the king. The big goblin made a mistake and hit Gandalf.   
  
  
-”Oh, you pig-gut!”, Y/N said and lunged towards the king, who just smiled devilishly. He tried to hit Y/N too, causing the dwarves to scream, but the woman dodged. The king stumbled after an unsuccessful attack, giving Y/N a chance to poke his eyeball out with her walking stick.   
  
  
-”Gandalf!”, she called and the wizard slashed the beast’s stomach. He died.  
Thorin’s arms yet again found the wizardess, as the goblins attacked them. The bridge, however, collapsed under them and fell into the glen under it. They all screamed in horror as they slid down the hill. When they finally met the bottom they grunted in unison.   
  
  
Y/N was still in Thorin’s arms. Her heart was beating fast, due to the adrenaline, and all the fighting and running. When she finally dared to open her eyes, she again met Thorin’s blue eyes. He looked at her in worry, asking her about her condition and if the goblins had hurt her. She assured him that she was fine, then asking him about his own condition for a change. Thorin let out a dry laugh, telling her that he was also fine. They smiled a little at each other.   
  
  
They separated, when they heard someone clearing their throat. That someone was Gandalf, who was now looking at the two individuals. Thorin and Y/N repeated his actions. Gandalf was fast enough to wiggle out of the wreck of the bridge in time.   
  
  
-”Well, that could’ve been worse”, said Bofur. And then the corpse of the goblin king landed on top of them.   
  



	7. Chapter 7 - Out of the frying pan, into the fire and through the skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting against the orcs and the eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! New chapter is here, woohoo! It might be a little clumsy but I tried my best :D  
> Enjoy! =)

**Chapter 7 - Out of the frying pan, into the fire and through the skies  
**  
  
 ** _Blazing trees and a brave hobbit  
_**  
  
There they were. Up in the trees. The fire below them illuminated their faces with an orange flare while keeping the wargs and orcs away from their whereabouts. For a brief moment, they were celebrating, thinking that the fire would banish the hideous creatures. Their leader, Azog, let out a chilling yell. Then the tree fell down.  
  
  
They had just gotten out of the Goblin Town, found Bilbo and almost moved on when ominous howls were heard echoing at the mighty Misty Mountains. The echo bounced back and forth between the stoney walls, soaring through the air, eventually reaching their ears.

  
-”Out of the frying pan...”, started Thorin.  
-”And into the fire”, continued the two Maiar of the group.Then they ran. They ran until they couldn’t flee anymore. They had reached the edge of the mountain and the only way out was a straight jump into death.  
  
  
Axes and swords flung around as they fought against the wargs. A warg ran towards Bilbo, luckily the hobbit held his sword up and its sharp tip impaled the warg’s forehead. The beast dropped dead in front of him. Bilbo froze, and went into a shock. His hand let go of the handle, the sword dropping down with the warg.  
  
  
Y/N slashed a warg and whirled around, only to see a very still hobbit alone in the middle of chaos. Sweat dripped from her forehead into her eye, it stung. She ran to the hobbit before another warg could attack him. She took a hold of Bilbo’s sword and helped him pull it out from the head of the dead warg. She handed the bloody-bladed-sword to him and pushed him forward.  
  
  
Since the company was too weak to keep up with the intensity of the situation, Gandalf ordered them to climb up into the trees. As the wizardess was about to climb, Y/N’s gaze fell upon a lone warg emerging from the woods, followed by several wargs with orcs on their backs. She froze for a dull moment. In that moment the lone warg ran up to her, its mouth open and teeth, sharp as knives, shining in the moonlight, ready to dig into her flesh and rip her apart. She took her thin sword once again out of its holster.  
  
  
-”Y/N, are you bloody mad?!”, Thorin’s voice boomed from behind her and soon his hand clasped her hand and pulled her with him up into the trees. She holstered her sword quickly, it now appearing as her walking stick, before jumping upwards. The warg’s teeth missed Y/N’s leg by a centimeter as Thorin and Dwalin helped her climb up. But instead of her leg, the beast’s teeth bit into the silky, red fabric of her cape, yanking her downwards. She let out a yelp, as the knot around her neck tightened, choking her slowly.  
  
  
-”No!”, Thorin yelled and grabbed the wizardess’ upper body. He was now practically holding her in the air, struggling to stay up in the tree himself. He wouldn’t let Y/N become the warg’s feast today, or ever. The woman tried to swat the warg with her walking stick, but her position made it impossible. Thorin tried to rip her cape out of the creature’s mouth, unsuccessfully. He couldn’t undo the knot of the cape. If he tried, Y/N would fall down.  
  
  
-”Dwalin, lend me a hand here!”, Thorin commanded his friend. Dwalin did not hesitate for a second as he leapt down, steading himself to the branch next to Thorin. He took his axe from its case. Dwalin raised his arm. His axe’s silver blade shone in the moonlight. Y/N’s legs waggled wildly in the air. She was gasping for air, her red lips already turning into a slight shade of blue. With a mighty scream, Dwalin swung the axe against the warg’s nose. The warg yelped, let go of Y/N’s cape and ran back to his company.  
  
  
Y/N gasped, feeling the oxygen once again in her lungs. Thorin lifted her up to the branch, setting her closer to the tree trunk. The woman was holding her throat, it was feeling sore. Thorin gazed her, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
  
-”Thank you...”, Y/N finally said. “..For saving me”, she continued, undoing her cape’s knot from around her neck. She let the cape, which was torn almost in half, go, and it flew away with the slight evening wind. “Anything for you”, thought Thorin. He didn’t dare to say it out loud.  
  
  
Suddenly, the tree trembled as a dozen wargs began to jump against it. An orc, paler than others emerged from the forest. With a filthy smirk on his face he rode in the moonlight, meeting Thorin’s gaze.  
  
  
-”Azog..”, Thorin said darkly as the pale orc appeared.  
  
 **  
** **The Eagles** **  
** **  
  
  
**Bilbo charged first to save Thorin. He killed the orc who threatened to cut Thorin’s head off. With battle cries, the rest of the company charged into the fight. With new strength, they fought against the enemy. Thorin’s hand fell limp as the sweet touch of darkness crept upon him. Y/N made her way towards Thorin and Bilbo, almost reaching them when an old pest arrived.  
  
  
The same lone warg stood yet again in front of Y/N. Y/N hoisted her walking stick, the Moon casting a reddish halo upon her S/C face as it impacted with the red ruby. She muttered a hex, sending the warg backwards through the air. The beast let out a squeak as it hit a stone. Meanwhile, Bilbo was pushed back by Azog’s warg not too far from her.  
  
  
Bilbo hit the ground hard, terror in his eyes as the menacing Azog came closer. Suddenly, a familiar red coat appeared in front of him. Y/N had pulled her sword out, shielding Bilbo from the pale orc. She had a determined look in her E/C eyes as she gazed at the orc. Bilbo’s breathing was rapid as the wizardess lunged forward and hit the pale warg. Azog screamed and tried to hit the woman with his mace. Y/N let out a grunt as she avoided the attack by doing a summersault.  
  
  
She stood up again but Azog was quicker. With a swift move, he managed to hit Y/N’s shoulder. Y/N let out a small scream of agony, feeling her shoulder pop out from its socket and back again into the socket. She fell down on one knee, lifting her gaze up. Only now she noticed that the Eagles were above them. She smiled slyly to the pale orc, as a warg flew through the air, into the canyon below them. Azog seemed to get confused by the birds, giving Y/N enough time to stand up and run back to Bilbo. She yanked the hobbit up, as an Eagle flew past them, carefully taking Thorin into the embrace of its claws. Azog fell out from his haze, lunging again towards the two.  
  
  
Y/N took Bilbo by his hand. Bilbo the brave hobbit had no time to react, he was already running towards the ledge, guided by the wizardess. And they jumped. Bilbo let out a scream of pure horror but it quickly changed into a scream of confusion as he was tossed around by the eagles. Eventually they both landed on top of the same eagle, flying towards the Carrock.  
  
  
They both breathed fast. Y/N laid down on her stomach, nuzzling into the feathers of the bird. Bilbo held on for his dear life and gazed right. He saw unconscious Thorin with another one of other eagles.  
  
  
-”Thorin!”, Fili yelled. No response from the king under the mountain, Y/N lifted her gaze to meet Thorin’s body. She turned her gaze to Gandalf who was riding the eagle behind them. He had the same worried look in his eyes. Gandalf shifted his gaze to the woman, nodding to her.  
  
  
 ** _The Carrock  
  
_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**Never had time flown by as slowly as during flight to the Carrock. When they finally landed, everyone rushed to Thorin. Y/N and Gandalf kneeled down beside him. Fili and Kili were at the verge of tears watching their uncle's lifeless body. Other lads either paced restlessly back and forth or stood still with stony faces. Is this is? This is how it is going to end?  
  
  
Gandalf said a healing spell. But nothing happened. His gaze lingered over Thorin’s face. He noticed Y/N’s S/C hand on the dwarf's cheek. Y/N was caressing Thorin’s face, hoping that his eyes would open. She pulled her hand back and gazed at Gandalf.  
  
  
-”Has he gone too far?”, she whispered.  
  
  
-”Yes”, Gandalf quietly said. The company was about to burst into tears, Thorin’s nephews already tearing up.  
  
  
-”But there is still hope”, the older wizard said. Y/N looked at him, understanding what he meant. “Shall I go?”, she asked. “Go, Manwa, go while he’s at your reach”, Gandalf encouraged her.  
  
  
-”What is happening?”, Dwalin asked the two when Y/N opened Thorin’s coat.  
  
  
-”I save your king, master dwarf”, Y/N answered him and opened Thorin’s bloody shirt. She rested her palms against his bare chest. She once more looked at everyone. The band of dwarves looked puzzled, yet hopeful. Then she closed her eyes and let out a small breath. Then all she saw was light.  
  
  
 ** _Somewhere between time and eternity  
  
_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**As Thorin opened his eyes, the bright lights blinded him. He let out a grunt, closing his eyes again. He covered them, sat up and slowly took his hand from his eyes. Gazing slowly around he saw nothing but an endless amount of skyline of sorts. He gazed down, realizing that he was covered up to his waist with water. Or was it even water? It felt like nothing.  
  
  
-”What in the name of Mahal is this place?”, he muttered. There was no wind, no sounds, no smells. It was just...peace. Yes, peace. He slowly stood up from the water, a small splashing sound echoing around the mysterious environment. Only then he remembered his wounds.  
  
  
Thorin patted his abdomen, where his wounds should’ve been. But there was no pain. He opened his coat and shirt, gazing to his tummy. Nothing. No blood or teeth marks. Just his own skin. It finally sunk in with him. This place was not Middle-Earth. This place was something that came after Middle-Earth. Was this..death?  
  
  
An orb flew past him. His gaze followed it as the thing flew behind him, continuing its way towards the infinity behind him. His feet turned his body around, an unexpected urge to follow the orb filled him.  
  
  
He was about to walk towards the infinity when a smaller hand touched his shoulder. He whipped around.  
  
  
-”Y/N”, he breathed out. The wizardess smiled at him.  
  
  
-”I found you! I thought it was too late!”, she threw herself at him, embracing him tightly. Thorin was baffled at first, but quickly returned the embrace. The wizardess pulled back, looking up at the dwarf. Thorin gazed down.  
  
  
-”Have we..Have we passed, Y/N?”, he asked slowly. The wizardess shook her head.  
  
  
-”This is not afterlife, Thorin”, she said. “This is something that is between their eternity and our time, and there is a way out of here”, she explained to him. A small smile crept to Thorin’s lips. He had another chance to reclaim his home.  
  
  
-”But that road is open only when you really want to return”, she continued.  
  
  
Thorin took her hands into his. “Y/N, I really want to return”, he said quietly. The wizardess looked into his eyes. “Lay down into the water”, she told him and so he did. The woman now placed her hands against his chest. She casted a charm in an ancient tongue, which Thorin did not understand. The charm sounds something like this when translated into the common tongue.  
  
  
 _-”Of the light, I give you the guard against the darkness,_ _  
__from the eyes of mine, a way out of the blindness,_ _  
__from the soul of mine, a torch to guide you towards the time,_ _  
__and from my heart, a piece for your’s to beat again_ _  
__Shall it bound us forever, to eternity and beyond”_

  
She pushed Thorin under water.  
  
  
 ** _The Carrock  
  
_**  
  
Thorin gasped, startling everyone.  
  
  
-”Uncle!”, Kili and Fili rejoiced. The other cheered. Y/N smiled at Thorin, helped him up. Bilbo smiled at the king. Thorin stood up and hugged Bilbo, apologizing for underestimating him. Everyone got so worked up by Thorin’s return that they didn’t notice right away, when Y/N collapsed to the ground.  
  
  
-”Lass?”, Bofur rushed to the woman and shook her lifeless form. Y/N gazed at the toymaker weakly.  
  
  
-”Just a little...exhausted”, she said smiling weakly. Gandalf came by her side.  
  
  
-”We should find a shelter, we are all worn out from the battle”, the old man stated. The dwarves nodded, grabbing their belongings. Y/N tried to stand up, Bofur supporting her. Thorin came by her side.  
  
  
-”You are a fool woman”, he said, hugging the wizardess. She hugged him back.  
  
  
-”A good fool, I hope”, she laughed. “There is a small cabin nearby, we could stay there”, she said, letting Thorin go. Everyone agreed to her suggestion. As they were about to start the short hike, Y/N’s legs gave out under her.  
  
  
-”Just go without me, I’ll follow you in a few hours”; she tried to usher the others forward, but Thorin didn’t accept her proposal. He gave his sword to Dwalin and despite his own injuries, he lifted the woman over his shoulder. With a small yelp of surprise, Y/N felt her bum leave the ground and her wold spun. She was now travelling on Thorin’s shoulder. The company snickered.  
  
  
-”So...Where is the cabin?”, Thorin asked over his shoulder.  
  



	8. Chapter 8 - You poor souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company spends a calm evening after their hardships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! NEw chapter, yay! A little shorter than the ones before, enjoy anyway! :)

Chapter 8 - You poor souls

The abandoned cottage

After a short hike, the Company arrived at the cabin. It was made out of pine, it had darkened over time. It had only one window, which was facing to the North. The cabin looked abandoned and when Gloin tried to open the front door, it didn’t move at all. Eventually, it took three dwarves to open the bloody door. You see, it had swollen due to the humid mountain air. 

When entering inside, you could smell a musty and moldy odour. Dust covered the surfaces. When stepping inside, you first entered a small living room with a dinner table. A brown door was on the left, it led to an even smaller bedroom, which had no bed in it. The few furniture, a settee and a bookshelf to mention a few, scattered around the interior were a little moth-eaten. A fireplace was in the furthest corner. 

The Company threw their small carriage down to the floor, sighing deeply. Most of their belongings were left behind in the Goblin Town. Thorin carefully lowered Y/N from his shoulders, down to the floor. Gandalf silently closed the door behind them, silence falling upon the group. They all peered around each other and around the cabin, nobody really knew what to do next. Finally, Y/N broke the silence.

-”There are salty pickles and some dried rabbit meat in the basement, please help yourselves”, she quietly said. She then walked out of the house, closing the front door behind her. She stood at the porch, looking into the night sky. 

Thorin was about to follow Y/N, when Gandalf took a hold of his shoulder with his wrinkly hand. Thorin stopped. Gandalf shook his head. 

-”I would really fancy some pickles right now, with a rabbit stew”, he said rather frivolously. 

Thorin gave him a questioning look, but the old man turned his gaze away from the dwarf, letting go of his shoulder too. The dwarves spurred into action, preparing the fire, taking out pots and pans, scavenging the basement and cupboards for food. They sat around the fire after Bombur and Bifur had fetched some water from a small well behind the building. They prepared the supper in silence, only the crackling of the fire broke it every now and then. Oin repaired their wounds.

Y/N and Gandalf were now having a conversation on the porch, away from the others. Y/N was sitting on the railing, while Gandalf was leaning against the door, taking deep inhales from his pipe. Y/N was hecticly explaining to him what had happened after the Company fled Rivendell without Gandalf. 

-”How did you find us so fast? We had almost two days worth of lead to you”, Y/N asked Gandalf, who blew the smoke out of his lungs. The man laughed a hearty laugh.

-”Well, it wasn’t the first time I had to save you from an irksome place, was it Y/N?”, the wizard answered with a question. In fact, many years ago, before the fall of Erebor, Gandalf was walking along the Elven path in Mirkwood when he heard a little, child-like cry coming from the woods. Hesitating, he decided to follow the voice. When he found the source, a young woman was sitting under a tree, curled up in a red cape. Her teary E/C eyes were visible from under the hood. Her diaphragm was cramping, she had been crying for many hours by now, her breathing was mere gasps. When she saw Gandalf however, her tears stopped flowing. The woman stood up. Gandalf cautiously pointed his staff up. 

-”Is your name Olorín?”, the woman asked, hope in her voice. The wizardess introduced herself. She was stuck in Mirkwood, the misery of it eating away her soul, filling her with darkness. Gandalf brought the light into her life, leading her out of Mirkwood. Ever since then, Gandalf had been mentoring Y/N. Well, until Aulë took the wizardess under his wings. 

Y/N laughed at the memory. She turned her gaze into the night sky once again. Her crow was flying towards the cottage. The bird landed on a nearby tree. Y/N looked at Gandalf again, who was now cleaning his pipe. They talked about the guest for a brief moment, before Gandalf excused himself and returned inside. 

The wizardess jumped down from the railing, her feet landing on the green grass. The stars were climbing up to the sky. Y/N took her boots off, letting her aching toes touch the chill grass. She plopped down to the ground, facing the sky above her. She could smell the scents of forest all over, hearing the sweet rustle of leaves in the air. She closed her eyes.

Midnight

A shadow covered Y/N laying on the ground. She looked up, seeing Thorin with two bowls in his hands. 

-”I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”, the king asked. 

-”No, you’re not”, the wizardess laughed, sitting up and patting the ground next to her, she indicated that Thorin should sit down. And the dwarf did. He handed the other bowl to the woman, who thanked him. They ate the stew, made by Bombur, in silence. The broth was mostly water, spiced with a handful of herbs, which also made the dried meat tastier. Y/N finished her food, setting her bowl beside her, falling back first to the grass.

-”Thank you for the food!”, she chimed, patting her tummy. Thorin smiled a genuine smile. He sipped the last of the broth, mimicking Y/N’s movements before. They both now faced the night sky. Thorin’s left hand was laying flat on the ground, while his right hand was under his head. Y/N’s left hand was on top of her tummy, her right hand was flat on the ground.

-”Is the sky above Erebor as beautiful as the one above us?”, Y/N asked him. Thorin snickered.

-”You know it is the same sky, don’t you?”, he turned his head to the side, looking at Y/N. And the flutter in his chest began once more. The wizardess’ features were illuminated by the moonlight. The dark circles under her eyes somehow highlighted her bright E/C eyes. Small bruises covered her dirty face, but Thorin didn’t mind. She looked beautiful to him anyway. And oh, when the woman turned to Thorin and laughed at his comeback, Thorin could not turn his gaze away. Y/N stopped laughing, still smiling, she closed her eyes and turned her face towards the sky. But Thorin only saw her. 

Something inside of Thorin’s heart told him to take Y/N’s delicate hand into his own rougher one, to intertwine their fingers together. His heart was beating faster than ever. For Mahal’s sake, he wanted to kiss the woman. Y/N turned her eyes to their joined hands, then to Thorin’s glorious blue eyes. Thorin caressed her fingers with his own. Y/N’s touch comforted him. 

-”Why did you come after me? Why didn’t you let me go?”, he asked her.

-”Because I must take you to Erebor, my lord”, she answered. “It is a task, assigned to me by the great Aulë”, she reminded him, squeezing his hand tighter. Blush crept upon Thorin’s features, quickly turning his face from the woman, avoiding her eyes. He swore that she was peering into his mind at the moment. 

-”You’re quite right, we must claim our home back. And the treasure within”, Thorin’s voice got lower by the end of the sentence. Y/N played with his fingers.

-”But we still have a long way ahead of us, master dwarf”, she sighed, gazing to the night sky. “Can you hear the night sing?”, she wondered. Thorin chuckled, but listened to the night. Oh yes, he could hear a faint sound echoing around. It was the air, who sang the song. Thorin’s eyes sparked up when he looked at the woman beside him. 

-”Y/N, dance with me”, he blurted out. The wizardess giggled, when Thorin pulled her up from her spot. The dwarf tied his free hand around Y/N’s waist, their fingers tangling together tighter. And they danced to a song only they could hear. And for the first time in forever, they both felt whole. 

Gandalf watched the two from the porch. He had come looking for the two, it had been well over an hour since Thorin left with the bowls of food. Gandalf shook his head, turning to return inside.

-”Oh, you poor souls”, he sighed by himself.


End file.
